Reflejo de tus ojos
by Blessures
Summary: "Todas las personas nacemos destinadas a algo, pero todos compartimos un mismo destino, la muerte". [SasuSaku]


Reflejo de tus ojos

Prologo

_"Cuando aprendes a amar, se tiene que asumir el riesgo de odiar"._

"Sasuke-kun" – llamó su pareja, preocupada de no haber recibido aún alguna respuesta de parte del pelinegro.

Estaba anonadado con la prueba que sostenía la pelirrosa frente a sus ojos, su mirada estaba fija en dos líneas que destacaban de la prueba de embarazo. Nunca tuvo experiencia con ese tipo de cosas. Nunca había sido guiado por alguien en ese tema; solo pudo alcanzar a recordar a su hermano hablando de como el hombre insertaba "lagrimas" dentro de la mujer y luego un bebé comenzaba a crecer dentro de su vientre. Claro que luego de eso los dos recibieron un regaño por parte de su madre, argumentado lo jóvenes que eran y arrebatándole el libro de anatomía que Itachi había conseguido.

Eso no quería decir que fuera un inexperto en el tema. Contadas veces Orochimaru le había dado clases de anatomía, biología y entre otras cosas además de entrenarlo en el tiempo que entreno con el sannin; esperando que a su discípulo se le contagiara algo de sus conocimientos.

En busca de una respuesta, la pelirrosa sacudió un poco a su novio. Estaba preocupada de cuál sería su reacción, ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Gritaría, le reclamaría su despiste? ¿La…Dejaría?

Era una ninja médico, entrenada por una de las sannin y la mejor médico. ¿Cómo podía su discípula poder curar a todo un ejército sin pestañear y no poder detectar un embarazo?

Se maldijo internamente, esto podría arruinar su relación –que por años le costó forjar con su compañero, pareja, y ahora padre de su futuro hijo-. Eran jóvenes. Ella no sabía nada de ser madre. Aún no estaban casados. No quería forzarlo a hacerlo solo por el embarazo.

Se sintió decepcionada. Toda su vida había pensado que primero se casaría, y luego se embarazaría. Todo eso a una indicada edad, por supuesto. Por otro lado, esto significaba algo que le preocupaba aún más a la pareja.

La restauración del clan Uchiha, el clan maldito.

No era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que el hecho de traer a un nuevo Uchiha al mundo les parecía peligroso y arriesgado. Sasuke siempre había considerado la adopción como una buena alternativa. Claro, que el deseo de tener un hijo propio era más profundo.

¿Tendría ese niño sus mismos ojos? ¿Sufriría la misma historia que él? Teniendo similares pensamientos, los dos fijaron su vista en la prueba de embarazo, buscándole el sentido a la situación.

Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio, el habló –"¿Eso quiere decir que estás embarazada?"- dijo, para su misma sorpresa, calmado.

Ella quiso matarlo con la mirada, -"¿Acaso es idiota o solo lo hace para molestarme?"- pensó ella, pero al momento retiró sus palabras. Él nunca había tenido alguien que le guiara, le dijera lo que se debe y no se debe hacer antes de tener relaciones. No podía culparlo, el asunto tanto para ella como para él era algo nuevo. Un terreno desconocido. Por un segundo sintió pena por el pelinegro. Tal vez, estaba nervioso, estaban a punto de tomar un camino peligroso. Con decisión, ella asintió. Tenían que ser adultos y afrontarlo.

El silencio volvió a invadir en la habitación. La curiosidad carcomía a la pelirrosa, mientras que Sasuke aún seguía en proceso de asimilarlo, - "Un bebé…" –murmuró.

-"Si, un bebé. Seremos padres" – dijo Sakura sonriendo forzadamente, él sabía que la pelirrosa fingía, tenía miedo de su reacción.

Miró a sus ojos fijamente, y lo único que atravesaba en ese momento por su mente era lo hermosa que era la mujer que tenía frente a él. Lagrimas amenazaban por derramarse en los ojos de la pelirrosa, estaba nerviosa y lo sabía. Dirigió la mirada hacia su mano y pensó que un anillo quedaría muy bien en su delicado dedo, pero pensó en algo inclusive mejor.

-"Cásate conmigo"- soltó el pelinegro.

-"¿Qué?".

-"Cásate conmigo" – repitió de nuevo él.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, confundida. Luego de unos segundos, reaccionó; las lágrimas que desde un inicio había aguantado deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él solo observaba como la pelirrosa gimoteaba y tapaba su cara con sus manos. En busca de calmar a la chica, tomó sus manos y las retiró de su rostro con su mano derecha. Ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con un relajado pelinegro.

Ella, furiosa, empujo su mano lejos.

-"¡No juegues, Sasuke! ¡No juegues conmigo!" – grito la pelirrosa.

-"No estoy jugando" – limitó a decir él, sin sentirse sorprendido de su reacción.

Durante un buen tiempo, Sakura había sentido desconfianza hacia él. Inclusive cuando ya salían juntos ella aún se sentía temerosa ante su presencia, y no podía culparla de eso. Esa actitud era consecuencia de sus pasadas acciones.

-"Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida" – volvió a hablar, la pelirrosa aún dudaba. Estaba sorprendida por la reacción y reciente petición de matrimonio.

-"Me pidió matrimonio" – pensó ella, sintiendo como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y hervía, borrando el rastro de miedo y temor – "Nunca pensé que todo esto sería así" – hablo ella.

Él no respondió, esperando a que ella continuara.

-"Siempre pensé que sería distinto" –dijo ella- "Siempre pensé que seriamos de esas parejas que no se casarían o tendría que insistirte a comprometerme".

Solo obtuvo silencio de respuesta, ella bajó la mirada y se le escapo una risa amarga de sus labios.

-"No juegues conmigo" – volvió a decir y luego de un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar – "No te obligues a casarte con alguien solo por un embarazo".

Él analizaba cada palabra que ella le decía; luego, sin aviso, paso su única mano por la nuca de ella y en un rápido movimiento la empujo hacia delante. Pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-"Deberías tener más confianza en mí, Sakura" – dijo, rozando sus labios con la curva de su cuello y aspirando el aroma proveniente de su piel.

-"No lo haces fácil"- espetó ella. En cualquier otro momento, estaría encantada de dicho roce, pero no era un buen momento.

-"¿Podrías callarte y dejarme hablar?" –dijo el- "Escúchame bien, Sakura. Solo diré esto una vez y solo una vez".

Su cuerpo se tensó, el expresar sus sentimientos era difícil para él. Agradecía poder esconder su rostro y que ella no pudiera alcanzar a ver su sonrojo.

-"Desde el inicio de nuestra relación tú has sido la que ha dado los primeros pasos en todo lo referente a nuestra relación. Confesaste tu amor, me esperaste, al volver me sugeriste comenzar salir, diste el primer paso a una relación seria…" -

-"¿Te molesta eso?" –interrumpió ella, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo en un inútil intento.

-"Escucha, he dicho" – le reprocho él – "Siempre tuve claro que el paso para el compromiso lo daría yo, no podía permitirte llevar todo el peso de la relación en tus hombros. Antes de irme de Konoha, nunca te lograba ver como mi familia" –

-"Genial, no me querías" – dijo sarcásticamente ella.

-"Vuelves a interrumpirme y te juro que te pondré cinta adhesiva en los labios" – dijo el ya harto.

A ella se le escapo una risa ante la exasperada actitud del pelinegro, nunca lo había visto tan tenso.

-"En ese tiempo me sentía confundido, no lograba aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Solo sabía que eras la única chica que podría llenar mi vacía existencia de una manera distinta a Kakashi y Naruto. Tú me hacías sentir querido, protegido por alguien. En la pelea contra Gaara, nunca me había sentido tan preocupado y nervioso por alguien ajeno a mí mismo. Y luego de tu confesión, mis ganas de llevarte conmigo eran tan grandes, pero aún no podía permitirme hacerlo" –se detuvo por un momento, sin estar seguro de que ella entendería todo lo que estaba diciendo. Sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su cabello, como solía hacerlo su madre.

-"Sigue" – murmuró ella.

-"Nunca me hubiera perdonado el llevarte conmigo, me odie por no elegirlos a ustedes, a ti" –la apretó aún más contra el – "Luego sucedió todo aquello y sentí odio hacia ti y a la aldea, nunca pensé que tratarías matarme" - Ella no dijo nada. Él prosiguió – "En la guerra, no podía evitar mirarte. No pude evitar que los sentimientos hacia ti fluyeran de nuevo".

-"Fuiste un patán conmigo en la guerra" – dijo ella, dolida.

-"Trataste de lucirte y casi te hiere un monstruo, trataste de ir contra Madara y casi te mata. No estaba siendo patán, estaba dejándote en claro tus oportunidades" –

Aunque mucho le doliera, Sasuke tenía razón. Agradecía que su pareja fuera alguien sincero, incluso si eso significaba ser cruel.

-"Cuando te confesaste por segunda vez en la guerra, deseaba poder aceptarte. Pero necesitaba quitarlos de mi camino para poder lograr lo que quería. Quería que me odiaras" – guardó silencio y volvió a hablar – "Lo siento por lo del genjutsu".

-"Déjalo, entiendo tus razones" –dijo ella, sonriendo satisfecha y recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a todo lo que él le decía.

Él agradeció el tener a una mujer tan compresiva a su lado, de alguna manera ella lograba sacar un lado amable de él, un lado que pocos habían logrado ver –"Luego de la guerra, durante mi viaje no paraba de pensar en que me esperaría al volver a la aldea; lo único que me venía a la mente era una mota rosada saltando a abrazarme felizmente como bienvenida. Y en esos momentos que me encontré pensando en ti, no pude estar más claro de lo que quería".

Ella sonrió, y por primera vez durante un buen rato, él subió la mirada para verla fijamente, teniendo sus rostros a poca distancia.

-"Me haces sentir como en casa, Sakura" – murmuro, como si se tratara de un secreto –"Eres mi hogar".

Una sonrisa boba asomo por los labios de la chica – "¿No estás asustado por el bebé?"

-"No te mentiré, estoy aterrado" –dijo el, ella rió. Luego de un largo silencio y mirarse fijamente el hablo – "Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente paso, pero supongo que los planes se adelantaron".

-"¿Puedes al menos arrodillarte?, mi sueño siempre fue que te arrodillaras" – suplicó ella, el suspiró y cortó la cercanía, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-"Un Uchiha arrodillándose. Traigan cámaras, por favor" – dijo sarcásticamente –"Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti luego de tanto".

"¿Entonces?" –dijo ella, viéndolo desde arriba.

-"Entonces, cásate conmigo" –soltó el, apenado de la situación.

-"Podrías mejorarlo, pero aceptare eso" – dijo ella, para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"Hablando de propuestas, el anillo…" –

-"Olvida el anillo, no lo necesitamos" – dijo ella haciendo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

Luego de pensarlo, el Uchiha se levantó de donde estaba y salió de la sala dejando a una confusa pelirrosa en el sillón – "¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?" – exclamo ella.

Suspiró – "Nos comprometemos y lo primero que hace es irse, dejándome sola" – murmuró. Diez minutos después, el Uchiha regresó, pero ocultando su única mano restante luego de la batalla contra Naruto detrás de su espalda.

Ella volteo a verlo, él sonreía ampliamente y quedo atónita. Él nunca le había sonreído de esa manera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió paz. El miedo y desconfianza se sentían lejanos a ellos.

-"Cierra los ojos" – le ordeno, y ella cumplió su orden. Ella sintió como él se acercaba a ella y se ponía delante de ella –"Ábrelos" – le indicó. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con el pelinegro tendiéndole frente a ella un collar con el símbolo Uchiha – "Luego de la masacre Uchiha, conserve esto. Era de mi madre".

Ella sintió su boca seca, y acerco su mano al collar. Acariciándolo lentamente, como si ese fuera el más delicado tesoro existente – "Es hermoso, totalmente hermoso" – balbuceo ella.

"¿Me permites?" –preguntó el, refiriéndose a colocarle el colgante. Ella asintió y él se posó detrás de ella, tratando de ponérselo.

Sintió como al pelinegro le costaba ponerlo y se exasperaba. Luego de perder su brazo, se negó a usar uno artificial. Quería conservar la herida como recordatorio de su pasado, no importo cuanto le insistiera la pelirrosa, este se negaba. A pesar de todo, él se adaptó a solo tener un brazo; pero eso no quería decir que eso mismo no le impidiera hacer muchas cosas.

-"¿Puedo colorcar"- el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-"Puedo hacerlo" –gruño enojado, ella calló y se sintió herida por el orgullo del pelinegro. Él sintió su baja de ánimo y suspiró –"Perdón, pero necesito hacerlo por mí mismo".

-"Está bien" –suspiró ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Luego de unos largos minutos, él lo había logrado. Ahora el collar guindaba del cuello de la pelirrosa. Sasuke pensó que no podría haber otra persona a quien le quedara mejor el colgante.

-"Es hermoso, es mejor que un anillo" –dijo ella, de nuevo en modo de agradecimiento.

-"Es hermoso, en ti" –dijo él, causando que la chica se sonrojara, la observó admirando el collar y supo que estaba con la mujer correcta – "¿Ahora qué?" – preguntó el pelinegro.

-"Creo que solo queda decírselo a Naruto y Hinata" –dijo ella. De repente, escucharon unas voces conocidas en el pasillo del departamento de Sasuke.

-"Naruto-kun, ¿No es mejor tocar antes?" –se escuchaba a la delicada voz de Hinata Hyuga.

-"Está bien" –suspiró el rubio y comenzó a golpear la puerta con mucha fuerza – "¡Teme! ¡Abreee~!" – gritó.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y sonrió de medio lado –"Hablando del diablo".

.

.

.


End file.
